The NLMS is a national, longitudinal, mortality study sponsored by the National Cancer Institute, the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute, the National Institute on Aging, the National Center for Health Statistics and the U.S. Census Bureau for the purpose of studying the effects of differentials in demographic and socio-economic characteristics on mortality.